hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Scream 4 (Live 4Ever)
The Scream 4, also known as Live 4Ever, is the fourth film in The Scream film series. Background The film was released in January 2013. Plot With a group of new young friends, The Scream murders begin once again, with Polly being murdered one night. She is discovered by her friends the next day. Calvin is dating Emily but is cheating on her with Katie. He is walking home one night when he is killed by The Scream, which makes Amber suspect Emily. She tells her that she also knew that he was cheating, but Emily seems suprised and says that this is the first time she has heard about it. Katie is devasted by the death and claims to be pregnant, using pillows to look pregnant. Harriet realises that she isn't really pregnant and slaps her. Katie and Harriet begin fighting, and as it is dark, don't realise that The Scream happily joins into the fight. They are both stabbed, with Harriet surviving, but Katie dying. Harriet is let out of hospital days later but is murdered as soon she leaves the hospital. Tessa, Emily, Hope, Martin, Colin, Adam, and Amber agree to be honest with eachother and protect eachother. Amber reminds them that it always seems to be mone of the group of friends but they ignore her. They decide to go camping one night, but are too scared, so instead they camp in Hopes garden. Adam leaves the tent in the middle of the night and is killed. Hope rushes out and tries to save him, but The Scream attacks her and tries to remove her head. Tessa chases away The Scream, but as she helps Hope up, The Scream comes back and smacks her to the ground. As The Scream is about to kil Tessa, a cat appears and The Scream runs away. All of the teenagers seem to appear from the tents, but as Colin later points out, any of them could have used the back tent doors to get back into their tents. Hope is traumatised from the night and moves away with her family, who agree it is for the best. Adam is soon killed by The Scream. Martin decides to invite Emily, Tessa, Colin and Amber for dinner one night. At the dinner the lights go out and Amber giggles, saying that's generally a sign of something about to happen. She is then heard screaming and being dragged away. The others try to find her in the dark and someone is heard screaming as they are attacked by The Scream. The lights soon go back on, and Tessa finds herself standing next to Emily, who has a knife. Tessa is shocked and begins to attack Emily, but Emily reassures her that she just lifted the knife to fight The Scream. They soon find Colins head on the table, smiling at them. They soon realise it's a fake head, but then find his real body, and find that he is dead. They find Amber knocked out on the floor, her head facing down and her body covered in blood. Tessa and Emily believe eachother to be the killer. As they begin to circle and threaten eachother, a cat meows, walking into the house. They remember that Colin had a cat, Mr Nommies, and that The Scream was afraid of the cat. They hear footsteps racing up the stairs and chase after the person. At the top of the stairs, they check each room slowly. As Emily checks one room, she is grabbed by The Scream and pulled inside as she screams. Tessa manages to get into the room and finds Amber wearing The Scream outfit. She is confused after seeing the body down the stairs, but Amber reminds her that it was face down and was simply a doll made to look like her. She evil laughs and kills Emily. Hope magically appears right in time and runs at Amber, wanting revenge for the killings. Amber tries to kill Hope but Tessa gets her knife from her. Hope goes to Emily in hope of saving her, singing a song to her. As she does, Amber headbutts Tessa, and stabs Hope. She begins to skip away from the house, wearing the outfit but singing happily that she is The Scream. She gets a few streets away when she is knocked down by a car. The driver is shocked but drives away, wanting to save themself. Tessa appears, having chased after Amber, and finds that she is still alive. Amber asks her to help her and says that she only did it as they had nicknamed her "Baby Amber", due to her being two years younger than the others. Despite her honesty, Tessa simply beats her to death with a twig. Tessa is seen phoning for help as she walks away from Amber. Cast Charlotte Cartell - as Emily Sarah Blawhite - as Tessa Lottie Peters - as Harriet Adam Johnston - as Calvin Samantha Michaels - as Polly Carmen Deelop - as Katie Amelia Rosalina Bell - as Hope Toby Stacca - as Colin Jack Rackylin - as Adam Matthew Smoby - as Martin Daisy Black - as Amber